We propose to implant electrodes in the region of the vagal nuclei and tracts in the medulla of anesethetized cats and then to stimulate electrically as reported by Kadikaro (Nerves and the Gut, edited by F.P. Brooks and P.W. Evers, Charles B. Slack Inc., Thorofare, N.J. 1977 p. 380). We will determine gastric and secretion by collections from a gastric fistula with the pylorus ligated and an occlusive balloon at the esophagogastric junction. We will record antral contractions by implanting force transducers on the surface of the stomach. After determining optical eectrical parameters we will attempt to record electrical activty in vagal trunks and eventually single units. The visceral response and stimulation parameter will be compared with those obtained with stimulation of the vagi in the neck.